Archangel
Archangel is a demon in the series. History In the nine orders of angels in Christian teachings, archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. Archangels are one of the few bodies of angels that contact those on the material plane directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. Some of the most famous archangels include Michael and Gabriel who both appear in the Bible, although only Michael was named expressly as an archangel. The Jewish name for it is rav-mal'ákh. According to some texts, archangels are also the primary warrior race of angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an archangel before his fall from grace. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Ronde: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Archangels can be contracted on Shinagawa field and can be encountered regularly in the Celu Tower instance. They appear as mobs supporting various Divine and Seraph bosses, as well as Hathor when she appears as the boss of Celu's bronze instance. Archangel is one of the law-specific bazaar tending demons that can only be used in Arcadia. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Archangel can be obtained by rank fusing Seraph ten times. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Guardian, he can perform the combos Holy Song with Doom Cat and Holy Shield with Vomana. Guardian can be fought in the Old Tower in Light Version and the Deep Hole in Dark Version. There is a rare chance of encountering a shiny Guardian, and beating the Tournament version of BattleNet has a spawn of obtaining one. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Archangels begin appearing on the 11th floor of the Karma Society Tower. They may appear alone, in a group of 3, or alongside Setanta. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Hama Crescent Slice |D-Skill= Resist Fire |Item= Divine Wings Life Stone Bead |Password= Gm28mm#YpGr4GqD4 mqb4obyJGqP3mqDy }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Hama\Innate Heat Wave\Innate Tarukaja\19 Estoma Sword\20 |Evolvedfrom= Angel |Evolvedfromlevel= 12 |Evolveinto= Principality |Evolveintolevel= 22 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |2h= |Sp= |Ax= |Wp= |Th= |Ar= |Fs= |HG= - |MG= |SG= - |Ri= - |Te= - |Ru= |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Ptalk= Michael |Traits= Forceful, Haughty |Drop= Kokuteki Bow |Skill= Tetraja\i Dia\i Megido\i Twin Slash Hell Drop }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| EX Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Sage: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons